


Descent Into Darkness

by flargablarga



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: First work published in a while, a new adventure begins, i promise this will get better as i get the hang of writing again, it's been far too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flargablarga/pseuds/flargablarga
Summary: It is said that long ago,the world was filled with darkness and nightmares, demons and monsters alike. Until the Goddess gave the people of Hyrule hope and light.And Faith.The Darkness usually finds it home in the heart of the wielder of Power, but with a little help, it's found itself with the holder of Courage. It's a good thing the Gracious Goddess had a plan for that.





	1. Chapter 1

_ No more, O Goddess, no more. I beg of you! _

_ Dust rose up to cloud the dark sky. Please no more! He picked up the fallen sword, holding his shield closer to himself. Every move, every twitch, coursed pain through his battered and torn body. _

_ The creature--demon rather--stared down at him, seeking access to his soul with it’s crimson life eyes. Every twist and turn that adorned the creature’s body did little to ease his mind. Without thought, he raised his shield up and brought the sword up beside him as well. All his thoughts focused on the creature that lie before him. _

_ And then they weren’t. _

_ A single gloved hand pulled him back from whatever horror awaited.  _

_ “Link!” _

_ A pain, that streaked from where it struck him point blank, emanated from where a well used sword stuck from his chest. Blood was spilt and it stained his tunic, turning it from an emerald green to a deep, wet brown. A metallic thick liquid flooded his mouth and spilt from his lips, dripping to the ground by his feet.  _

_ “Li _ nk!”

With a start, he pulled the sheets from his chest, gasping for air. Hands grabbed him, holding him steady as his head spun from jerking up so suddenly into a sitting position. He raised his hand up to his chest, hoping to feel smooth skin. The pent out air in his lungs burst free when relief swept through his body. There was nothing there. There was no sword. No injury. Nothing.

“Was it another nightmare?”

His gaze moved from his chest to the other in the room. He must have been talking in his sleep again to have Edi check on him. Link slowly nodded his head. Edi huffed a moment before giving an understanding nod. The other jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her house.

“I’m just next door if you want to stay over.”

He thanked her  and did his best to relax, frowning a little. Why did he have to keep having this dream? Why did it never stop? It was always the same: Fighting off an unseen creature, dropping his sword, getting pulled away by someone. It seemed more like a premonition than just a dream at this moment. 

The sound of his door finally shutting reminded him that his neighbor was there. Edi… Had known the young lady since he came to this village. Edi and her mother had welcomed him into the settlement with open arms, taking the time to help him gather the materials and put together this building he called his home. With how tight knit the whole community was, even the surrounding mountains would move if they decided it was necessary.  The farmland would till itself , the skies would stay warm and clear more than 9 months of the year. If one needed something, their door surely would be knocked on in less than a few hours with everything they could possibly need.

And it was his home as well. 

Link took a slow, deep breath before slipping out of the bed. He stopped a moment to rearrange the straw and situate the sheets back into order. If he couldn't sleep now, there was no hope for the rest of the day. It was better to go ahead and get to work.

* * *

 

It was a quiet morning. 

Animals stayed tucked away in their homes, the sun barely holding onto the thought of gracing the horizon. The thinest blanket of snow was built up on the land, adding just that much more difficulty to traversing it. Traps lay open and bare, tracks not fresh in the drift, and several hours worth of ice was thick on the lake. Yet such was winter on a mountain top. 

Link gave his horse a final, loving pat before dismounting and taking to the icy forest. He was definitely glad he opted for his thickest shirt as a chilling breeze had started. Considering it was the middle of the snowiest season he shouldn't even be out here. But he needed to clear his mind, get some fresh air. 

The dream… He almost couldn't shake the lingering feeling that it meant something. Something more than just being a nightmare. Something more than just always failing. He could still feel the blade stuck in his chest, feel the weight of being unable to fight back dragging him down. He wanted to make it stop and simply return to the quiet life that was expected of him. Return to being nothing more than the village’s best hunter.

Fallen branches cracked under his boots. He grimaced slightly at the sound. Any animals that were listening surely heard it. He pressed himself against the closest tree, crouching beside it and listened for the sounds of any animals making a run for it away from him. He hoped he would be able to catch at least something to make this whole trip worthwhile.

But there was silence.

There might have not been any animals freely roaming or trapped, but there were animals on this mountain. To have heard nothing react to the silence breaking was odd to him. Even in the middle of the night, there shouldn’t be silence. Even in the middle of winter there should still be wildlife of sorts wandering through the mountain top. But for nothing to be there…

“Look who it is~”

The sound of a voice sent a chill through his spine. He glanced about to try and find the source.

“You know I’ve spent a while trying to find you. I’ve combed through every field, every valley, every mountain looking for you.”

He readied an arrow in his bow, waiting patiently, silently,  for whoever it was to reveal themselves. A presence grew behind him, lingering in the air like fog. It almost suffocated him with how thick it was. 

“But look! I’ve finally found you! And you’re all alone to boot!”

The presence grew until there was no denying that there was someone standing behind him. Link gripped his bow tighter. This was no time to be startled. He just needed to figure out his plan of attack. Fighting was nothing new, however he usually was the one doing the surprising.

“I will spare you the monologue and just  **cut** to the chase.”

Before he could seriously debate turning around, a hand grasped his shoulder, preventing him from moving. It was if the touch had filled him with lead. His attacker pulled Link close against him, resting their face oh so close to his.

“This will end faster if you just accept what is going to happen.”

At first it felt like nothing. He felt something press against his back before slipping completely through his chest. Link finally allowed himself to look down as the weight slowly lifted. His eyes grew wide at the sight of a sword sticking through him. His knees wobbled beneath him until all the weight in his being was held up by the sword.

It was just like the dream. The stupid dream that had plagued him for countless nights was playing out before him. But where was the hand? Where was the other that pulled him away from the danger before it started? 

But dreams were just dreams.

This was a nightmare.

The sword was pulled from his chest. His attacker allowed Link to fall to the ground,sending a wave of pain burning through his body. The burning quickly overtook him until every nerve was on fire. 

The man chuckled and circled Link a few times, inspecting his work. Once seemingly satisfied, he leaned down and gingerly took the village hunter’s head into his hand. The man tilted Link's face upwards to see it better .

“Oh my… Look at that pained expression. I could stare at it all day~.” His lips curled up in a smirk. “But I've got more important work to do than sit here and watch you.”

The man let his face go, chuckling once more at how the hunter couldn't even hold up his own head. The sword in his hand disappeared with a  _ snap _ , and after one last triumphant smirk, so did the man, leaving nothing more than a wake of diamonds. 

This was nothing short of a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered the burning that seared throughout every fiber of his being. He remembered clawing at the ground for purchase while his vision blurred. He remembered his chest heaving with each labored breath.

But that was it.

 

**Hey… wake up.**

 

It was the pain that woke him up.

 

It was the only thing he could register fully for what seemed like forever. His chest felt heavy and his lungs burned with every breath. Everything inside him told him that something was very,very wrong. 

 

“You shouldn't move so quickly, you'll only wear yourself out.”

 

The words came quickly after Link tried to sit up. Hands were quickly on his shoulders in an attempt to keep him steady. He leaned back against the ground, groaning in pain.

 

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

 

Remember? Remember his hunting trip up on the mountain? The village was running low on meats and the baker just had another child and needed furs to clothe the baby. He tried to focus on who was speaking to him, but his chest made the task near impossible.

 

“You were found passed out in the snow. You showed no signs of injury so you were eventually brought to Hyrule Castle.” 

 

A hand gently pressed to his chest, sending sparks of burning pain through him. Link gasped and turned to the person. The hand remained for a few seconds before the man withdrew it and, seemingly, some of the pain with it. The man offered no emotion, no answers  towards him, only settling down next to the crackling campfire.

 

With much of the pain gone, Link sat up. He glanced around the campsite. It was only him, the man, a collection of fruits, a fire, and the thick hunter’s coat that had been laid over him. With the chill in the air he was glad his… Companion had thought about. He slowly pulled it over his shoulders properly.

 

“Do you remember your name?” The man motioned stared forward in silence, watching the fire crackle and sizzle. 

 

He had to pause on that one. Right. “Link.” Speaking  _ burned _ his throat.

 

“Link?” The man repeated quietly before motioning an ashen hand to his bare chest. “I am Jynx. I am a shaman.”

 

“...A shaman?”

 

“You were taken to the castle. I was summoned to help you.” Jynx motioned to Link's chest. “That pain you feel is from an infection.”

 

Link slowly brought a hand up to touch the pained area. There were no marks to see or feel, nothing other than a chill to the touch. But merely breathing hurt so there was something clearly wrong.

 

“It's not a traditional infection, as I'm sure you can tell.” 

 

He nodded and turned to look towards the fire. It had definitely been burning for a while, judging by the charcoal gracing the stone flooring. Just how long had he been asleep? 

 

“The man who did this to you infected you with something called ‘the Nightmare’. It's an ancient plague that has been ravaging through Hyrule for centuries… But I'll spare you a history lesson.” Jynx pulled his coat over his shoulders, the fur in his cloak seemed to be of a single animal, unlike Link's cobbled together coat. “But there is hope..”

 

_ Hope? Hope for what? _

 

Jynx quietly motioned to Link to lay down and rest. It wasn't easy for him but he managed after a moment to lay down and relax into the cold ground. He wanted to sit up and protest, but the mere thought of it seemed far too exhausting than it was worth. It was far too easy to just lay there.

 

“I brought you here to pray. It is an old temple long forgotten.” He slowly lowered his head in thought, eyes slipping closed. “But we will deal with it in the shrine morning. I know how exhausted you are. Please rest.”

 

And rest Link did. Or at least he tried. His chest ached and mind would not silence itself enough to sleep again. Each time he let his mind drift it seemed to fall into a pit of despair and anger. It hurt to listen to it. It felt like the entire embodiment of hatred and anger for those living. 

 

**Hey, you have something to do.**

 

Such a calming voice in the torrent of anger that flooded his mind. His eyes opened as he looked about. No, no one else was there except Link and the shaman. 

 

**Come on... Get up.**

 

Link slowly,carefully,sat back up. There wasn't a way he could sleep right now. A gentle voice and a nagging feeling. He  _ had _ to do something… Whatever that something was. 

 

It took him some time to sit up on his elbows. He glanced to Jynx, almost relieved to find the shaman in a state of meditation. Jynx wouldn't want to know where he was going or what he was up to. Instead Link carefully rolled over to push himself onto his knees.

 

**One step at a time. You can do this.**

 

If not for a cheerful and calming voice, Link knew he wouldn't be trying so hard. Waking up confused and in pain, greeted by a someone who told him nothing short of ‘you’re dying’. It did  not make for fun times. Minutes felt like hours as he slowly rose to to his feet, even longer taking him to right his balance. Everything hurt, his chest even more so. With eyes squinted in pain, he pressed forward.

 

**It is your destiny. Find me.**

 

Destiny? Me? Who?

 

Well worn boots scuffed the cracking limestone, one step after another. A hand pressed to the hallway wall, brushing over long forgotten murals. Perhaps in any other situation, he’d focus on giving those who crafted the beautiful paintings their dues. Perhaps when he returned.  _ If _ he returned.

 

**Just a little more.**

 

The statues above him seemed to watch his every step, as if passing judgement on him before he could even prove himself. Link recognized a few as statues of the Goddess Hylia. But the others he had not a clue who they could be. Surely other deities that someone would pray too if they needed something.

 

Something maybe he should do if he was so gravely injured like the shaman said that he was.

 

Several winding corridors led him straight into what he could only assume was the main chamber. One that in the tales of old would have an evil creature guarding a sacred treasure. Large and decorated in perfectly carved statues, painted murals, and several offering tables littered the room. But all the features of the room seemed to point to center point.

 

**There. I am here.**

 

It was like being graced with seeing the Goddess herself. Light that filtered in from some unseen hole in the roof illuminated the area in a glow only short of calming. Had he not been so weak he might have wanted to bask in it for a while. A sword rested, waiting, for someone to come for it. How long had it been here? For what was its original purpose? Was it fulfilling that purpose? 

 

~~**Go on pull the sword. It’ll fix everything. You’ll know everything you need to know if you just pull the sword.** ~~

 

He just had to pull the sword out from its pedestal? Just that and all the pain in his chest would leave? Simple enough. He’d had harder times taking down the Lynel that plagued his mountain or the Stone Taluses that lingered around the hiking path to the temple up above the village. It was just a sword after all. 

 

So Link continued, steadying himself before reaching out his hands to hold the hilt. His hands shook as his fingers curled around it, and once he was sure he had a good enough grip he tried to lift it. All he had to do was pull the sword out. 

 

_ All  _ he had to do. 

 

It was like a swell of energy coursing through his arms and into his chest. The pain already residing there seemed to fight the energy.  If there were words to describe it it would be nothing more than ‘history’. A battle that was waged over and over. A darkness refusing to die out, and a light that repeatedly put a stop to it. A war that sparked to life deep inside him.

 

“Link let it go!”

 

The words were all but wasted on him, pulled away from his ears as quickly as they had been spoken. It was almost useless to attempt to pull away now, no not when his hands seemed more than glued to the sword. 

 

~~**You can do this. You’re the chosen one. It won’t reject you. It shouldn’t reject you. You are the light that I need.** ~~

 

“Let it go! Let the sword go!” Jynx shouted at him again, finally closing the distance between them and yanking him back by the shoulders.

 

Link fell to the ground. His hands burned and twitched and when he turned to look at Jynx, an annoyed face was not what he was expecting.

 

“I fear the darkness inside you has grown too powerful.”

 

The darkness? Was that the infection the shaman spoke about? Was that the darkness that he could feel inside him? It was lingering now, duller than when he was holding the sword but lingering roughly inside him. Jynx carefully pulled him up from the dusty floor and looked him over. Good, there didn’t seem to be any new injuries. At most the mountaintop hunter might just be a little tired. 

 

“What were you even doing in here? How did you know how to find the sword?” 

 

The words came as a shock to him. How did he know? Was Jynx even going to believe a voice in his head telling him to go see it? Would he be considered crazy? The place was a labyrinth but the sword wasn’t hard to find…

 

“Did you hear its voice?”

 

**Go on, tell him.**

 

Link nodded slowly. 

 

“Then it only solidifies your destiny. You must rest and try again.”

 

“ **That won’t be necessary, Jynx.** ”

 

Link’s eyes widened with the sound of the voice. It wasn’t just in his head. It lingered in the room as if the owner was there with them. His gaze fell back to the sword and within seconds caught the sight of another in the room. But his usual defensive reaction seemed to be nowhere in sight. This person, shrouded in holy light, seemed far more familiar than she should.

 

Holy armor that shaped around her form in ways only a warrior would wear. 

 

The shaman moved passed Link, furred robes billowing out behind him. His hand reached out for hers, placing a gentle kiss upon it. He rose back up but didn't let go.

 

“Lady Fidem…”


	3. Chapter 3

Link was nothing short of awe struck. 

 

He had heard the stories his mother would tell him about the fated Chosen Hero and the Princess blessed with the blood of the Goddess. Every story always had some sort of companion that would help the Hero or the Princess in their quest to destroy the darkness and return peace to their land of Hyrule. Those Servants always dutifully aided those on their quest until the Darkness had fallen.

 

And one of them was standing right in front of him.

 

Jynx gently let her hand go and turned to Link, giving him a hand in getting back up off the ground, even going so far as to quietly apologize for throwing him there. The woman… the servant…  _ Lady Fidem _ merely stood in silence, staring down Link with a gaze that could pierce through any darkness.

 

“Chosen Hero…” Yes, that was the voice that had broken through the raging pain in his chest. The calmest of voices that could possibly come from another living person’s lips. “A terrible curse has befallen you.”

 

Chosen hero? Him? Even if he had wanted to speak, words seemed to fail him, falling short in the presence of the one before him. 

 

“Cursed with the seed of Darkness, harbinger of the Nightmare.”

 

There was a flash of fear that worked through Link. He was the Chosen Hero but he was the one that would bring the Darkness? He would spread the darkness that would cover Hyrule in a time of despair? 

 

~~**Some Hero you are.** ~~

 

But the servant only continued, “Gracious Hylia foresaw this event happening, and left me with instructions to aid you. To free your body from the Darkness inside, you must travel to the three sacred springs scattered across Hyrule and have your soul purified. But only a strong enough soul will survive being purified. You must partake in the trials that await you.”   
  
Link could only nod. It was like somewhere deep down inside him already knew. Knew that he had some important part of history. It called inside of him when he was up on the mountain top, when he was hunting for the town, protecting it without batting an eye. It was simply his duty, his fate.

 

As much as he hoped that it wasn't.

 

How could he possibly be expected to save Hyrule from an impossible evil when he couldn't even save himself from something he couldn't even see?

 

“You can choose where we go first,but I would suggest the spring in Faron woods.” She told him. 

 

He nodded again. If this was what his destiny was, then so be it. If being stabbed was his destiny then he would put up with it. To have her as a companion, to live with such pain coursing through his chest, to be tested with such trials… as much as he could hope that fate and destiny could have chosen someone else. 

 

Oh the Gods were cruel sometimes.

 

Jynx stood in silence for a moment longer before bowing his head to Link. He took Lady Fidem’s hand and gave it another kiss before stepping back. “I must head home. There are things I must address regarding the rebirth of the spirit of the hero, and the threat of the Nightmare.”

 

“Good luck.” She smiled.

 

Without a word more the shaman slipped into the shadows, completely disappearing from sight. Once he was gone Lady Fidem turned to him.

 

“You should rest.” Her voice was as soft as her smile. “I will make preparations for tomorrow. Faron woods is just a few miles away. I think we can make it.”

 

Link nodded again and gathered himself before the two returned to the campsite Jynx had set up. The fire was still going, albeit needing a few more logs to stay strong through the night. With a grunt, Link relaxed into the same spot he'd woken up in, quickly drifting off without much more worry. 

 

He woke to a gentle hand on his shoulder. The woman from earlier was there. So, the previous night hadn't been a dream fabricated by his pain. Link rose to stand, finding the pain to be just that much more tolerable. He wasn’t sure why, but his gut told him that the servant had done something to ease it, even just a little.

 

He found it strange indeed, just how helpful this woman was. Understandably she was sent to serve as an aide by the order of the Goddess, but it was still strange to him. She had taken the time to gather fruits and even so far as to procure him a horse to ride on the way over. 

 

Perhaps it was simply because he could barely stand on his own. Perhaps because of an ulterior motive. Perhaps that was simply her duty. He  didn't know, and from where he sat, he considered that he may never know the answer of why.

 

But he accepted her help with a nod.

 

Standing, even talking quietly, seemed to be the limit for his tolerance for the pain. Link winced as he moved to the horse, having to cling to it carefully as he righted himself on it’s back and did his best to not cry out in pain. The pain was clearly not unnoticed by the woman, even though he didn’t particularly try to hide it.

 

Lady Fidem’s hand lingered on the horse’s body before she carefully pulled it away and started walking. The silence lingered between them with the many words unsaid.

 

With a thunderous snort, the horse began to trail after her. He held onto it’s auburn mane, careful not to pull too tightly. The last thing he needed was the animal breaking out into a startled sprint to jostle his wound. Thankfully the softer ground outside the temple seemed to ease the horse’s footsteps, making him more than grateful that the trek outside took little time.

 

The sun filtering in from between the thick branches of the low hanging trees surrounding the temple felt warm on his face. There was little breeze to bring in cold wind, making the day as peaceful as they come on the mountaintop. It was such a sharp contrast to the bitter cold he remembered passing out in.

 

Link pulled his gaze from the sunlight at the sound of a quiet, gentle gasp coming from his companion. Lady Fidem had her head tilted up, staring at all the foliage. He stayed quiet and simply watched her. Wonder filled her eyes, lighting them up with awe. It was like a child seeing new things for the first time. 

 

It took a few moments before she pulled her gaze from around them and back down to their path. “This land… the trees and the plants… it’s so beautiful.”

 

He couldn't help a soft chuckle. “Beautiful?”

 

“The last time I saw this land, it was being torn apart. Floods, fires, ashen skies… War ravaged the land in ways that were previously only in stories…”

 

He’d heard of such times, but they were so long ago, long enough that not even most of the books in his town even had records of any such devastating war. But to not have seen the land since such an event… just how old was she? Even a servant of the Goddess must have a limit.

 

“To see such green and such life is a wonderful blessing. To know that the kingdom of Hyrule flourishes even after such a devastating event means that everything that was done was worth it.”

 

He almost wanted to tell her about the view that they would see once they cleared out of the forest, but decided to keep his lips sealed about it. If she found the trees and plants beautiful, then such a view would be unironically breathtaking to her.

 

The path twisted and turned through the forest, gradually becoming more and more paved. Link stayed quiet, partly from the pain, and partly from not wanting to disturb his companion as she looked about. There were rarely monsters hiding among the trees, making their trip through the forest peaceful. Not every trip would be as easy as this, but Link was thankful that this time was.

 

When the temple came into view, he was both relieved and filled with a sense of dread. Relieved for what he assumed would be a lessening of pain, but dread for the uncertainty of what was to come. But he carried on, lips silent. It was a heavy burden he bore. Something he hadn't ever expected to be endowed with. A burden that carried a painful mark on his body. A burden that would be unable to be lifted until his journey’s end.

 

He just hoped that it would be a good one. 

 

“I cannot help you with the temple… But I’ll join you inside to make sure that you don’t collapse in pain.”

 

The servant carefully pulled the horse aside, petting it’s muzzle comfortingly as it drew to a stop. He steeled himself for a moment before sliding off the horse and standing beside it. A deep breath was all that was needed for him to give her another nod. 

 

“Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

~~**_Do you really deserve this?_ ** ~~

 

He remembered a puzzle.

 

It took him some time to figure out, but once he got the hang of the pattern the runes were in, he was able to finish the job rather quickly. Fidem had spent the whole time simply watching him, standing off to the side as to not interrupt him during the trial. For access to something so sacred he wondered if it was truly enough to show his worth.

 

He almost wondered if they were going easy on him.

 

He wouldn’t hold it against them if they were.

 

“When you’re ready…”

 

Link had already been asked to remove his clothing down to his comfort level. Consisting of simply his drawers, he figured he was bare enough for whatever ceremony awaited. He carefully pulled off his shirt last, hoping to spare some of the pain until the end. He was right to choose the top half of his body for last, as bending down hurt worse than riding on a horse.

 

Fidem stood waiting at the door to the sacred spring. She removed no clothing nor gave any explanation as to what this ceremony was. Would he end up in more pain? Would they have to stop for the night and be delayed once again? 

 

~~**_Wouldn’t it just be easier to let this consume you?_ ** ~~

 

Let what? The infection? Link hesitated as he stood. Sure, he figured, it would be. To just sit back and let whatever he was infected with take him over and kill him. 

 

But he had something to do. 

 

~~**_It’ll win. It always wins._ ** ~~

 

“Just this way.”

 

It took a moment to convince his legs to move, but he was able to after a moment. The voice still lingered in the back of his mind but he pressed forward. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard something like that, and it wouldn’t be the last. Not so long as he lived.

 

~~**The darkness has always been with you** **.** ~~

 

The servant carefully held out her hand, waiting for him in the doorway. Without doubt lingering in his mind he went to her and took it. Even if he didn’t deserve it he needed to do it. Even servants of the high Goddess Hylia told him he needed it. Who was he to refuse such blessings?

 

Stepping through the threshold Link was hit with a blast of humidity. He expected some from knowing it was a spring, but the overall amount was nothing short of a swamp. Fidem led him into the center of the spring in silence, unnerving him just that much more.

 

“I will not lie to you, this will hurt.” Her voice was soft, almost as if she was fading away into the silence of the spring. “The darkness that keeps you from wielding the Master Sword has an unyielding grip on your soul. It will not relent easily.”

 

~~**You want to just give up. Don’t lie to yourself.** ~~

 

~~**You don’t have to take this** ~~

 

~~**You can just leave** ~~

 

~~**Just leave!** ~~

 

~~**Just-** ~~

 

The barrage of negativity that seemed to fill his head--his very soul-- knowingly fed on everything he had ever worried about. It filled his head with utter doubt and sheer fear. It felt like his head was going to explode; come apart at the seams until he was nothing more than an empty shell of a human consumed with hatred for the world-

 

And then there was the light. 

 

The waters surrounded him in their holy glow, swallowing him up in a sacred shroud. Every whisper that filled his ear was slowly taken away and left with nothing but silence--just the sound of water rushing around his form until he was completely engulfed. 

 

And it was nice.

 

“You should rest, you deserve it.” Fidem spoke softly. The waters receded  and left him surprisingly dry. “There is a fireplace a room over that you can sleep next to.”

 

Sure it wasn’t the most wanted place to sleep, but it was at least reasonable. Somewhere warm and dry.

 

Rest, right. He should rest. There's nothing really in the world that he wanted more than to do that.   
  
And so he did.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
"So, _is_ Fidem your real name or just... something the Goddess gave you?"   
  
There was a soft chuckle in reply. The Goddesses servant gave her horse the softest of pats, urging him forward. It had been several days since the ceremony, and several days since they'd started towards the next spring. Thankfully Edi was gracious enough to let them borrow another horse so that they could finish this quicker--well, not without having them run on a lot of errands to gather everything they needed to go on their current quest. Some sick joke from Sulen.   
  
"Is Link your real name or just... something the town mayor gave you?"   
  
He really couldn't help but snort. "Good point."    
  
For someone who was supposed to be a servant of the Goddess sent to help him on some quest, she occasionally had quite the sense of humor. Maybe she didn't recognize that she was making the comments worth laughing about, or just her personality.    
  
"I was given the name 'Fidem' by Din when I was brought to his mountain."   
  
"Brought to his mountain?"   
  
“I can’t remember anything before I was brought to his mountain to serve the people of Hyrule.”

 

“Don’t you have a family?” Maybe he was just surprised that she was alone, or maybe it hit too close to home. He wasn’t alone, but he didn’t particularly felt like he belonged.

 

Isn’t that how Hero stories go?

 

But Fidem only smiled at him, pulling her arms to her chest, holding her hands tightly together. Her voice was as quiet as the snow filled mountains of Fadon. “I am sure that I did… But my duty was served as instructed.”

 

Served as instructed? “So you were abandoned at a mountain… and told to just do a job without much choice?”

 

“It was my destiny.”

 

He’d definitely made a face to that, as much as he’d like to blame it on the pain rising in his chest. Destiny? What sort of person just accepted a life of servitude with no question?

 

Just allowing themselves to follow orders from someone without question?

 

“Are you any different? Being made to go on this journey or sacrifice your life and the lives and peace of Hyrule?”

 

Well, apparently a person like him.

 

“Those chosen by the Goddess rarely have a choice in their destiny. It is the curse of the Nightmare.”

 

A curse, huh?

 

It surely felt like a curse.

 

The horse carrying him gave a huff as they crossed an unkempt bridge. The click of her hooves on the wood and the bounce of the worn logs caused a pain to strike deep within his chest. 

 

This was not was he had asked for. He was fine living his simple life hunting on a mountain. Sure, he had dreams of making something more with the time that he was given in the prosperous land of Hyrule, but people needed him back in his village. Whether it was roaming the mountain peaks in search of the butcher’s next sale, or carrying yet another too-large barrel down to the docks for Remy to use for her next art project, he didn’t care. It made them happy, and that was enough for him. 

 

A breeze drifted through the overhanging trees, bringing cool air down from the mountains.  Link pulled his hunter's cape closer around his body, glancing to Fidem. Dressed in armor surely wasn't the warmest she could be. 

 

But she had stopped before he could open his mouth to say something about it.

 

“Lady Fidem?”

 

It only took a second to understand why. 

 

Crimson flames licked the valley, ash filling the sky. The waning sky was painted with a burning crimson and burnt orange. The trees that had survived the onslaught of flames hung closest to the drying river. 

 

A harbinger of destruction.

 

A nightmare.

 

And it was his fault.

 

“I'm sorry…”


	5. Chapter 5

The words were utterly lost on the goddess’ servant. No amount of apologies would be able to fix this. No words, no actions, nothing would be able to extinguish the flames in mere moments, making this all go back to being the terrible nightmare that seemed to be his life. 

 

“Please!” Were the only words that left her mouth, beckoning her horse forward. The steed broke out into quite the sprint. 

 

Nothing would fix this. 

 

Nothing would bring the scarred earth back to its original state. Millennia had the lands survived without fault. Time and time again had it fallen to the owner of darkness only to be revived by the Princess with sacred blood. 

 

And here he was, spreading darkness like shadows upon the earth.

 

He could only follow, mouth closed to the countless apologies he so wished to speak. None of them could possibly make her feel better. With a gentle nudge, he urged Epona forward to follow the servant. 

 

Thankfully she hadn’t  gone far, merely stopping at the closest house. Well, what was left of it. Pillars barely reached into the sky, smoldering bricks lay prone in unholy piles. Anything of value left in the house had been turned into nothing more than ash.

 

“Do you think anyone was hurt…?” Fidem spoke without turning to him. 

 

“I don't see bodies…” Not even fresh graves either. “It is safe to assume that they made it out.”

 

Or at least that's what he wanted to believe. 

 

He carefully slid from his horse, holding his chest with one hand to keep from jostling the wound. The cold breeze from the mountains only furthered the shiver creeping down his back. This was only one of the many families scattered around Hyrule. How many others had fallen?

 

What kind of Hero was he?

 

A poor one seeing as a pristine white dress was muddled in ash and dirt. Even the ever present glow of the spirit of the sword could make this situation bright. No, not when tears threatened her eyes and words came quietly.

 

“There are… many sad souls crying out for help….” 

 

“I'm sorry-”

 

“What for?”

 

“Spreading the darkness…?”

 

She spoke ever so softly, hands slowly going up in prayer. “This was happening before you were cursed. Do not blame yourself.” Even if this was recent, the darkness surely was lurking ages before that. 

 

But it still hurt. 

 

Knowing that many had suffered because of him. Families, clans, towns, perhaps even entire regions of people had fallen to his failure.

 

~~**Some hero you are.** ~~

 

"We should move on." 

 

The words came softly from the servant. Her hands fell back down to the horse's mane. There were surely words that she'd bitten back, if anything by the way that she bit the inside of her lip. 

 

Yet he still felt like it was his fault. Even if he wasn't the cause of the darkness, his being hidden so happily away allowed it to spread?

 

Did Sulen know he was destined to carry such a fate? Is that why he was secreted away atop a mountainside? Was the facet he was completely hidden the reason the darkness had reached across the lands?

 

“You shouldn't listen to the Nightmare.”

 

A voice to break his thoughts.

 

A light to stop the darkness.

 

“We should find shelter for the night, yes?”

 

The sky was slowly swallowed up in a blanket of darkness; ash darkening the looming clouds. He glanced onward for the closest clearing. With the supplies that Sulen had ensured that he had, a camp site wouldn’t be the hardest thing to make in the world. It would probably be better than the tree he usually slept in while out on his hunting missions. It would be no warm bed for the night, but it was better than the chilled ground. 

 

“Although, I must admit, I’m not well versed in making campsites.” 

 

The playfulness in her voice threatened to bring quite the smile to his face. Darkness was spreading throughout the land and even someone so divine as the spirit that made the sacred sword could laugh about something? 

 

But with a wave he told her a short:  “Don’t worry, I’ve got this then.” 

 

“Very well. Thank you, Courageous Hero.”

 

Some hero he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! It has been forever and a day since I've written anything and it's making me happy to see that at least someone out there is enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 6

The night was more than chilly, sending shivers down Link’s spine. No amount of pulling his hunter’s cape around his person would warm him properly. The crackle of the fire was a welcomed and familiar sound. It brought a warm scent to his nose that all but drug him back to a home that he wouldn’t be able to see for quite some time. Well, at least it was something to bring him some comfort. 

 

Winds whistled through the trees, the distant smell of smoke rising through the small camp. The spot he’d chosen hadn’t been all too far from the road, barely a stone’s throw, but the surrounding overhanging trees offered a better place to hang the blanket to make them somewhat of a dry and comfortable shelter. Their horses both had settled nearby, searching for the best grass available to them. 

 

Link shifted back some, leaning against the perfectly placed tree. The pain in his chest had only gotten worse over the last hour. 

 

**Just give up.**

 

The servant had spent her time gathering the closest fruit she could find-apples-and had taken to filling them with honey and herbs. She hadn’t said much of anything aside a quiet thanks to him. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Maybe it was best to leave the night to silence, yet he couldn’t seem to help himself. If they were going to travel together, wouldn’t it be nice to know everything he could?

 

Fidem turned slightly, setting her apples near the blistering hot coals of the fire. “Of course.”

 

“Why did you come here?” 

 

Crystal clear eyes steadily gazed towards the flickering flames before slowly moving to meet his. “I… My Duty. To purify the Chosen Hero: To cleanse your spirit so that you may wield the Master Sword.”

 

Her answer only brought a frown to his face. What sort of Hero was he? He held the darkness inside of him-something only given to those destined to fall to it. Those that would rather have Hyrule conquered than flourish. “I am no hero, nor am I worthy of wielding such a weapon.”

 

“And yet… I have chosen you.” Her voice was small. Fidem spoke not a word more, only balling herself up where she sat. 

 

~~**She won’t even tell you the truth.** ~~

 

It took everything in him to bite his tongue and turn his eyes to the flames. They gave no answers to the scattered questions in his mind. “Tell me, Lady Fidem: Who are you really? You’re not just a servant of the goddess, are you?”

 

“I am… was… Lady Fidem: High Priestess of Eldin.” Gentle hands moved to soothe any wrinkles adorning her white gown. “And now I am the sword that seals the darkness.”

 

“How are you a sword?”

 

Was that the twinkling of sadness in her eyes? “Well, Her Grace, Hylia, used my body and soul to form the sword. It is imbued with my essence. That’s why it can seal and repel the Nightmare.”

 

Used her body and soul? The question must have lingered on his face because in moments the servant let out a soft chuckle, the ghosting of a smile gracing her features.

 

“Such power could not be created without sacrifice.”

 

He almost couldn’t help the short snort that escaped him. “And  _ you…  _ the Divine sword of the Gods… chose  _ me _ ?” Even out loud it sounded laughable. 

 

She paused, hands freezing in place over her knees, crumpled cloth trapped beneath them. Strands of ashen hair lifted into the sky with chilling winds. The sadness that filled her features struck him hard through the chest. 

 

~~**Wow, way to go, ‘Hero’.** ~~

 

“I did not choose wrong…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for how short this chapter is


	7. Chapter 7

 

~~**What has the Goddess ever done for you?** ~~

 

~~**Why don’t you just let me show you what a real God can do.** ~~

 

Dawn came all to soon. Tired eyes refused to open for some time, furred cape only pulled up over them. Sleeping on the ground had stuffed rocks into his back and dust all over. The chill of the wind breathed a shiver down his neck. Every slight shift or caught breath made a sore reminder creep up. A grim reminder of a fate that had been  _ thrust _ upon him. He was careful as he sat up, not wanting to irritate the wound. 

 

~~**You know that I will win.** ~~

 

It somewhat surprised him that the servant was not in the small makeshift tent. No, especially not with the previous night’s less than lovely conversation. He honestly wouldn’t blame her if she had abandoned him--left him to die. He deserved nothing less at this point.

 

With a grunt, he scooted forward, sliding through the dirt until the blistering wind hit his face. It wasn’t exactly easy for him to move still. It took every last bit of willpower he had to even stand, let alone walk. Was this was Ganon-whoever had to go through with each and every incarnation? No wonder he was so bitter all the time.

 

No wonder he cursed the Goddess.

 

“Oh, good morning, Link.”

 

Now that definitely surprised him.

 

Fruit cut into shapes no bigger than his pinky toe, laid out among strips of dried meat that Sulen had given them for the trip. Water boiled over the campfire, awaiting the tea powder or what have you.

 

“I made you food--well I  _ prepared _ some food for you.” Her voice rang in his ears, his chest pained with each word. “You must be ready to continue with this journey.”

 

Fidem slowly ran her hands over the bubbling water, dropping a handful of herbs into it. Link would be lying to say that he didn’t see the water all but glow as she did so. What sort of potion was that? He could only assume potion from what he’d seen the village doctor make…

 

~~**She’s still mad at you.** ~~

 

“There’s a river down the path; I took the horses there to rest. I wanted to let you sleep in so that you could regain your strength.”

 

The sweet tang of the fruit seared his tongue, making him frown a little. He’d always liked apples.

 

“This-” A small cup was dipped into the strange bubbling drink, and carefully held out to him, “-is a potion infused with my power. It should quell the dark thoughts in your mind.”

 

~~**Don’t drink that. She’s poisoned it!** ~~

 

But he stuffed the voice down deeply, hands wrapping around the cup. Fidem simply moved to scoop some of the ption into one of their empty bottles. He forced down a deep breath before pulling the cup up to his lips.

 

If he thought the apple tasted disgusting, then this potion had to be nothing less than utterly vile. It stuck to every surface it touched, coating his throat in a burning layer of goo. The burning settled into his core, light seeming to seep from where he’d been stabbed. 

 

**Y ~~ou ro-~~**

 

And then silence.

 

Nothing but his own thoughts swirling around in his head. Just him and him alone.

 

It was … nice.

 

“I’ll go get the horses so we can leave soon.” The servant stated matter-of-factly, standing quickly. Her spirits seemed to be higher this morning--or at least she had a great poker face.

 

“Fi--Lady Fidem?”   
  
His words made her halt in place. “Yes, Link?”

 

“If I am the Hero Chosen by the Goddess… then I have already failed the kingdom.”

 

The small sad smile that rose on her face was almost as bright as the rays of light peeking through the dense canopy of the forest overhead.

 

“You cannot have failed if your journey has just begun.”


End file.
